Key to One Piece
by BloodyMoonX
Summary: Amber D. Leo is a neko who has a rough and lonely past, she's only been hurt and all alone. What will happen when Luffy comes and wants her as a crew member? What will happen when they find out who she really is and what secret she has? How will they react when they find out that there is a key to One Piece?
1. First encounter

3rd Person P.O.V.

A little ship arrived at a small island with a little town. A Captain and a boy stepped on land, eager to find food and rest. The captain's name is Money D Luffy and the boys name is Corby

"Oi, Luffy wait!" Corby said as the captain walked off eager to go and find some delicious food.

"Come on Corby! Let's go and get some food!" Luffy shouted, his hands high in the air, Corby sighed, why did he end up with him? Oh, yeah! He saved him.

As they walked they heard some commotion and shouting. In the distance they could see a figure running down the little hill in the distance and into the town. The figure ran past angry people and jumped over carriages and people making Corby freak out.

"Hey! Leave us all alone!" a voice shouted.

"Yeah, you should just go back to where you came from!" another shouted.

"Go back to that good for nothing crew of yours!" another shouted.

The figure came closer and closer she jumped over a stack of fruit and made it fall. She ran past Luffy and everything went in slow motion. His eyes widened just a little as he saw a red eye that looked right at him as it passed. He could see it look right into his soul, he could see the loneliness and unhappiness in those eyes.

Ba-thump!

His heart skipped a beat.

Those eyes were dangerous. He knew it because he saw it, something in those eyes held an secret, an secret that will have a big part in his life. In a flash the figure ran away towards an little house on the other side of town. He looked at the figure long after it disappeared.

The figure wore a black cloak that covered her whole back and head because it had a hood. You could only see her eyes if you were lucky which he was. She wore black shorts and a red top with a short black jacket with short sleeves. A sword was strapped to her side. She wore black converse with red straps and had a tattoo on her leg but he couldn't see it clearly. The only thing that he couldn't not notice was an necklace that seemed to be locked. You need an key to unlock it.

He looked at the townspeople who sighed and smiled in the direction of the girl and some even laughed. He frowned along with Corby who coughed up with him.

"She just destroyed some stands and smashed some fruits and they smile and laugh?" Corby asked in disbelieve.

"We should ask them!" Luffy said and took off to a villager.

"Oi! Luffy, wait!" Corby shouted after him but Luffy was already talking to a villager. He sighed and walked up to him.

"Oi, why are you so happy that she destroyed your stand?" Luffy asked right to the point, the man blind and looked at him.

"Oh, she does that all the time!" he said with a smile making Luffy frown deeper. Corby who cough up to him frowned too.

"But, everyone was shouting at her angrily and now you're smiling?" Corby asked and the man smiled a sad smile.

"She does that to protect us" he said and Luffy looked at him with a blank expression. "She's forced to work for a pirate who's not even as strong as her." He said and looked at the mountain "Right now she's at old lady Mai's and little Sam's, she goes there every day to bring her supplies and have some tea with her" he said and swiped the floor that had smashed fruits.

"I'm still confused" Luffy said and the man looked at him.

"Who are you anyways?" he asked and Luffy smiled.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy" he said and the man smiled at him.

"Well hello and welcome to Lavender town!" he man said and returned to his work, Corby sighed.

"We should get some food" he said and Luffy smiled and marched forward followed by Corby. They walked into a bar and sat down at the counter. A woman walked to them and smiled "What can I get for you?" she asked Luffy beamed "Meat!" he shouted and the woman smiled and nodded.

"Meat it is!" the woman said and walked to the kitchen to tell the cook to make something with meat. Luffy looked around the bar and saw some pirates laughing. He frowned, because they destroyed the table and it looks ready to collapse immediately. The chairs looked worn and in need for a makeover.

The woman returned with plates with all kinds of things with meat and Luffy dug in "I'll have a glass of juice" Corby said and the woman looked at him as she sat down a cup with juice.

"What is it about that girl with the cloak? She destroyed some stands and the people shouted at her but then they smiled and laughed It off." He said and the woman smiled.

"Oh, that's Amber. Don't worry about her, she does that all the time" she said quietly because she saw some of the pirates looking their way.

"She's a rebellious nothing that has to leave the island!" she said loudly and the men smirked and returned to their laughter. Corby looked puzzled and Luffy stopped eating with meat stuffed into his mouth making him look like a blown up frog.

"Why did you do that?" Luffy asked making some food almost fall out of his mouth. The woman leaned forward to speak in a hushed voice.

"Because she protects us when she destroys something, she wants to keep us away from her" she said "If the pirates hear that she's befriended with some of us even one, they will kill that person." Lyffy ate more meat and Corby looked at the pirates.

"I still don't get it" Luffy said and the woman sighed.

"She came here a few years ago, I heard she came from the grand line and had a pretty high bounty on her head" this coughed Luffys and Corby's interest. She looked around and pulled a piece of paper from under the counter.

"This is from a few years ago, some say that she was also in the new world" she said and opened the paper. Corby's eyes widened and Luffy stopped eating and almost spit the meat out but he didn't it wound be such a waist of good meat!

"She has a bounty of 400 milion?" Corby asked shocked, she nodded as they looked at the picture.

They could only see a silhouette from a girl, and a shadow covering her eyes, you could only see one eye, red as blood. Her name is what caught their attention 'Bloody Kitty' and her real name.

Leo D. Amber

"There are some rumors going around that she was associated with the World Government but they're now hunting her. She came here a few years with the Captain of the X pirates. He always beats her up after he was at the bar, but I think she does it on purpose" this coughed both their attention.

"Why?" Corby asked while Luffy ate another plates of meat.

"In the beginning he used to beat up villagers but then she stops him and he beats her up instead. That's why people like and respect her. She sacrifices herself up for us." she explained while cleaning some glasses.

"How can he beat up a 400 million beri pirate?" Corby asked.

"It's the collar" she said and Corby and Luffy looked confused "It was made to keep strong people weak" she said.

"How is that possible?" Corby asked and she put some glasses away.

"It's a one of a kind collar. She doesn't have devil fruit powers and it's the only thing that can beat her. It's not made of water stone, I don't really know much about it except that you have to put some of your blood on the collar and she won't be able to get stronger than you are. You can also control her" she explained. Luffy frowned.

"But, why do they shout at her and seem mad?" Luffy asked gulping down two steaks. The waitress smiled sadly.

"After she protected us we befriended her, some of the other crew members found out and reported to their Captain" she said, Corby looked worried and Luffy looked at her with an blank expression.

"He beat some of us up because we're friends and she then began destroyed a few stands" she sighed "The Captain laughed and beat her up, she walked to the man who's stand she destroyed and dropped a bag with money on the floor. It was enough to repay the stand." She put some more glasses away.

"She almost lost it when the Captain attacked little Sam" she looked at Corby and Luffy "He's like her little brother, she loves him with all her heart. He's Lady Mai's grandson" she took another glass with juice for luffy who drowned glass after glass.

"Lady Mai and little Sam are the only ones she sees because they live on the hill on the other side of the village. She's the one who helps her after she get's beat up, she helps her with the wounds. Amber goes there every day to bring them stuff she catches because Lady Mai used to heal her and little Sam accepted her" Luffy grinned, already having made up his mind. Corby looked at him a

little worried.

"She's my first crew member!" he said with a wide smile gulping down his food. Corby's eyes widened.

"What?!" he shouted at him, the woman at the bar took the paper away under the bar to make sure nobody sees it. "You're kidding, right?!" he asked him, Luffy shook his head gulping down the rest of his meal.

"Nope, she's strong and I want her on board!" he said and stood up walking to the door and out of the bar to find her. Corby ran after him.

"Luffy, she has a bounty of 400 million, you just started as a Captain!" Luffy smiled.

"That's why I want her to be a crew member!" he said, Corby face planted the ground.

"Luffy, she has a bounty of 400 million and you just started, she was on the grand line and probably the New World too and you're still in the South Blue!" he shouted, Luffy stopped and scratched his head under his hat frowning.

"You're right" Corby sighed thinking his Captain got some common sense after all, but Luffy smiled "That's why we need her definitely!" he shouted and made his way to the little house on the other side of the Town.

As they walked to the mountain they saw a group of Pirates walking past them, the Captain glanced at Luffy and Corby but ignored them. They laughed loudly and walked into the bar, you could hear crashing. Luffy and Corby walked up the mountain, it was a long way.

The sun was going down and it was getting dark fast. They stopped at the door and Luffy smiled knocking. After a minute the door opened and a little kind that looked like he's 5 years old looked at them. He frowned and his eyes widened.

The little boy had black hair and brown eyes. He wore blue shorts and a green shirt with an Anker on it. He also wore brown shoes.

Luffy smiled widely and began to talk "Oi! Have you-" he got interrupted by the small little cute child.

"STRANGER! DANGER!"

BAM

The kid yelled and threw the door shut! Luffy and Corby blinked. There was shuffling on the other side and a old lady opened the door and smiled.

"I'm sorry, he get's protective and makes things up" she laughed and looked at them "And you may be?" she asked. Luffy grinned.

"I'm Monly D. Luffy and that's Corby! We're here to see Amber!" he said, the old woman frowned and sighed.

"You just missed her" she said and looked behind them frowning "It's almost time" Luffy frowned.

"Time for what?" he asked and the old lady sighed sadly, the little boy looked ran through the door and past Luffy and Corby.

"Sam!" the old lady called after him with a worried expression "I have to stop him!" she said but Luffy stopped her.

"I'll go get him, what's going on?" he asked her, she looked at her.

"The Captain of the X pirates goes to the bar and always beats Amber up, he does that every day!" she said and Luffy looked at the Town with a little worried expression. "We have to get Sam back, he will get her in more trouble if he tries to stop him!" she said and desperately.

Amber Pov.

I was sitting on the roof of the bar Rivers was at drinking and planning the next attack on one of the people in Town. I sighed and looked up at the moon, my thought traveled to the two new people that were at Town today.

A guy with pink hair and a guy with black hair, a straw hat and a scar under his eye. Okay I didn't see take such a good look at them and I only need a look at the face to remember them.

The guy with the straw hat made me worry, when I made eye contact I felt like he looked into my soul!

Ba-thump!

I shook my head. No! No! No! Don't skip a beat! You can't feel anything for him!

"Argh!" my thought were interrupted and I looked down to see Rivers showing a man to the ground. I saw people watching as he was about to hit the man again. I appeared in front of him and stopped his fist.

"Amber!" I glanced behind me to see Sam watching, my eyes widened and I didn't see or feel the next punch. I flew to the ground with a sore jaw. I glared at him as he laughed, I pulled on the collar he got on me. When he out of nowhere appeared and the collar somehow attached itself to me I got weak.

I got up and saw the two who came to Town today also looking. I ignored another skip of my heart and turned back to my enemy. He wanted to hit me again but I dodged and gave him a fierce kick to his stomach. He flew away and into a wall, I looked at the wall and my eyes widened as the collar reacted.

"Argh!" I gasped and gripped my neck trying to get air, I was choking.

"Amber!" Sam shouted and was at my side.

"So you're still 'friends' with some people, and a little kid!" he laughed as he walked out of the dust from the wall he destroyed. I gasped for more air and began to caught as it disappeared.

"Sam, go away" I said and pushed him away from me and into the crowd. He shook his head.

"No! He's been beating you up for years! It can't go on like this!" he shouted and I sighed. I turned t him and hugged him.

"Thank you" I whispered and pushed a pressure point on his neck to make him faint. I threw him into the arms of a woman, she looked at him with wide eyes.

"You little weak nothing! You shouldn't even be here, go back to your mother!" I shouted and nodded only so the woman saw it. She nodded and gasped taking the child away and running away. I turned back to Rivers. He laughed and attacked me again.

I jumped up and he fell to the ground "Urgh!" I got a hit to my head from one of his men making me fall to my knees and everything began to spin. I grunted as he gripped my head and laughed even more.

"You little piece of shit! You're supposed to do as I say!" he shouted, I smirked and chuckled.

"I only do something my Captain sais!" I said, his eyes narrowed "And you're not my Captain!" I said and he kicked me into my stomach. He dropped me onto the ground and began to kick me in my head and my side. I whimpered from the last time he beat me up. He laughed and left into the bar.

As he left his men followed and some kicked me too. They left and I moved a little to lay on my back, I was breathing heavily. Some people wanted to help me but I pulled my hand up to stop them, they stopped and I slowly rolled to my side and sat up. I sighed and slowly stood up, I looked to the side and saw the woman from before walking to me.

I nodded and took Sam into my arms, I winced breathing heavier. I slowly limped away from them and past the two guys. The one with black hair had a hard and murderous expression on his face making me frown. I shook my head and pulled Sam closer as my vision began to blur.

I stopped in my tracks and everything went black. The only thing I saw was a pair of arms that coughed me as I fell.

Luffy Pov.

I watched her fight but I could see that something was wrong. When she gripped her throat and the collar began to give off a weird black glow she looked to be choking. She couldn't do anything. She even took Sam and wanted to bring him back to the old Lady.

She passed me breathing heavily, i looked at the bar with a murderous expression. Is this how you treat a Nakama?! She did say that he's not her Captain, so I can ask her to come to my crew. I saw her stop and fall forward, I stretched my arms and caught her. Me and Corby ran to her and I took her into my arms and Corby took little Sam. She was in my arms bridal style and I saw her hood fall off a little, my eyes widened along with Corby's.

She has cat ears!

Chapter 1 done, hope you like it XD

I need some variation in my story's and I chose One Piece, I LOVE One Piece!

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review! XD

Tell me what you think! It's the beginning but it will follow the storyline!

BloodyMoonX XD


	2. You're coming with me!

Amber Pov.

I slowly opened my eyes, my head is killing me. I slowly sat up and clutched my head with my hand as I throbbed because I suddenly sat up.

"Amber! Lay down, you're still hurt!" I looked to my side and saw Mai, I smiled slightly and lay back down. "You made me worry so much and after Sam ran out I was so scared" she said and i looked at her.

"Where is Sam? Is he okay?" I asked her worried, she smiled a little and nodded.

"He's fine, you were lucky because of the two young boys that brought you back" she said with a smile, I frowned.

"What boys?" I asked her but before she could answer a voice interrupted her.

"You're awake!" I looked behind her and saw the same guy from this morning, he walked over to me with a big smile. I frowned a little, he smells weird.

"I want you to join my crew!" he said and laughed, my eyes narrowed at him and I looked back at the ceiling.

"Oi! Luffy, she's hurt you can't ju-" I interrupted the other voice.

"No" I said and it was quiet. I didn't look at the guy or the other one as I stared at the ceiling.

"Why not?" he whined, my eyes narrowed at him. Another idiot that wants me in his crew, he's just going to get himself killed.

"Because I don't want to and _if_ I wanted to, I can't" I said and glanced at him. He looked at me confused.

"Why can't you?" he asked me, I sighed and brought a hand to the collar.

"Because Rivers has the key to this collar and I can't get it off without the key. If I ran away he could kill me" I said looking at the ceiling again not wanting to go on.

"Then it's settled!" he shouted and I glanced at him.

"I'm gonna beat up that Rivers and get the key! Then you will join my crew!" he said with a big smile and laughed happily. My eyes widened a little at the idiot in front of me. Does he have a death wish?!

"He will kill you" I said and he looked at me and grinned from eye to eye.

"No! I will beat him and you will join my crew!" he said and I looked at him with no expression.

"Who are you?" I asked him, I was a little chocked that he's willing to do that. But he's still stupid.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" he said, my eyes widened. He wants to become Pirate King?!

"So, are you in Amber?" he asks me, my eyes narrowed at him.

"Why do you want to become Pirate King? It's a long and hard way to the top, it's not going to be easy" I said and he smiled at me.

"Because it's my dream" he said, my eyes widened at him.

_Dream_

I haven't thought about that word for a long while, I had a dream once but it was taken away from me when I was little. It was taken away from me a lot of times and every time I thought that I could dream again it was ripped away. And now I'm here.

I was alone, and the people I thought I could trust betray me.

"Do you know who I am? Do you know what my bounty is?" I asked him not looking at him but the ceiling. Mei and the other boy were just listening.

"Yeah! You have a reeeealy big bounty!" he said and my eyes narrowed.

"Aren't you afraid that I might overpower you and take over the ship and the crew?" I asked him, it was silent.

"No" he said and I glanced at him with narrowed eyes.

"How are you so sure?" I asked him.

"When you were fighting that bastard that thinks he's an Captain you said that you will only take orders from your Captain. And you don't seem like the person that will do something like that." he said.

"Why do you even care?" I asked him, he smiled a big smiled at me, it almost made me smile too.

"Because I want to be friends!" he said, my chest tightened. Friends? Nobody wanted to be friends with me for a while and those who did were hurt.

"What do you think of him?" I asked him, he blinked and looked at me confused.

"Who?" he asked.

"That bastard that thinks he's an Captain" I said and his eyes darkened.

"He's a bastard because you're not supposed to treat your nakama that way" he said I blinked at him "He beats you up for no reason and keeps you like a pet on a leash" he said and glared at the collar. I sighed and slowly stood up.

"Amber you-" I held a hand up and Mai stopped talking, I stood up and walked next to him and stopped. He didn't turn he was looking at the floor, his hair covering his eyes.

"If you can beat him and get the key, I will join your crew" I said and walked away.

"Amber!" I looked at Sam and smiled slightly walking out of the house. I walked a few feet and then ran off into the woods. I need some time to be alone.

Luffy Pov.

I was looking down at the ground, my hair covering my eyes so that they couldn't see my glare. She stood up and Mai tried to stop her but she got up anyways. She walked over to me and stood next to me, I didn't look at her nor did she look at me.

"If you can beat him and get the key, I will join your crew" she said and walked away.

"Luffy…" Corby said and I smiled looking at him.

"Let's go Corby, we have a bastard to beat up and a key to get!" is aid and turned walking away. We walked out of the door.

"Luffy! Are you sure you can beat him?" Corby asked, I frowned and looked at him.

"Are you afraid? Didn't you want to be a marine? Don't marines keep people safe?" I asked him, he looked nervous but sighed and followed me.

"Please do your best" I stopped and turned back to look at Mai who had a sad look. "She's been his prisoner for far too long and I want to see her happy" she said and smiled a little. I smiled at her and nodded.

"I will free her and she will be my nakama!" I said and turned walking to the Town. I have someone to beat up.

Amber Pov.

I was in the forest for a while, thinking.

_"Because I want to be friends!"_

The words were ringing in my head, but what made me really wonder is that he wasn't lying. I can smell if someone is lying because they get nervous and I can smell that. I sighed on my way to the Town.

'He isn't going to do it… is he?' I asked myself but stopped in my tracks and my ears moved from side to side so I can hear better. My eyes widened and I ran to the Town, I could hear trashing and shouting.

I ran from the forest and directly to Town, I jumped onto a building and ran across the roofs. I stopped and my eyes widened.

I saw Luffy standing in front of Rivers with a glare and Rivers was grinning at him, they already looked a little beaten up.

"Foolish little boy! You will never beat me!" he cried and laughed while Luffy glared at him.

"I'm going to beat you and take the key" Luffy said, Rivers stopped laughing and looked at him "Then I will make Amber join my crew" he finished and my eyes widened.

'He's seriously doing this?!' I asked myself, he then cracked his knuckles and grinned at Rivers. River only burst out laughing while his other crew members laughed along. I jumped down in front of him and glared at Rivers. I turned around and glared at Luffy.

"Are you insane?!" I growled at him, he cracked his knuckles even more.

"No, I just want you to join my crew" he said, my eyes widened.

"He will kill you! Are you that stupid to give your life away for something this stupid?!" I asked him, he looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"You're not stupid, you are worth my life." my eyes widened at him, nobody has ever said something like this to me. He smiled at me and I could almost cry but didn't in front of Rivers.

My eyes widened and I grabbed my throat gasping for air as I collapsed to the ground.

"Amber!" Luffy shouted and ran to me, I just gasped more for air. He looked to my side with rage in his eyes.

"Is this the way to treat your nakama?!" he shouted and I stopped gasping but felt pain all over my body.

"Yes" was Rivers answer, my eyes closed and I choked out a sob.

"Luffy," I opened my eyes and he looked at me, a tear fell down my cheek "help me, please" his eyes darkened and he stood up.

"I will, just wait" he said and I nodded grunting in pain. Then it stopped, I was breathing heavily and looked to the side. Luffy was talking to Rivers and the others laughed and walked away towards me. I sat up and stood up as they surrounded me, as long as Rivers doesn't choke me I'll be able to fight them.

If only this collar wasn't here, I could beat them within seconds!

"Heh, you can't beat us with that collar around your neck" one of them said. I glared at them as they attacked me. I jumped and some of them head butted. I landed on their back and jumped away on the other side of the group and waited for the next attack.

The guys turned to me and glared at me, I smirked and glanced behind me to see Rivers being punched and Luffy his arm came back. So that's why he smells weird, he's a Devil Fruit user, I smirked and looked back at the men.

"You're gonna pay!" one shouted and tried to punch me, I ducked and hit his chin from underneath him. He flew up and I spun around hitting him with my leg and he flew into the others. I was breathing heavily, whenever I try to be stronger than Rivers I use too much energy and I get exhausted.

'If only I had the key to unlock the collar!'

"Luffy!" I heard a voice and turned to the side to see the pink haired little boy looking in Luffy's direction with a shocked expression. I looked back and saw Rivers holding Luffy by his collar and smashed him into the ground.

"Luffy!" I shouted and Rivers looked at me, he smirked and my eyes widened. "Argh!" I grabbed my throat and gasped for air. I fell to the ground and saw the men grinning at me.

"Now you won't run away or duck" one said and kicked me, the others soon did the same. I opened my eye a little and saw Luffy get up and Rivers was saying something to him. His eyes traveled to me and we held eye contact, my eyes were practically begging him for help. His eyes were wide as I cough up blood and he turned to Rivers.

"Gommu gommu no…"

My eyes widened a little as he stretched his arm and it was right in the middle of the men. They stepped back and looked at his arm chocked, I was breathing heavily as his arm began to stretch back.

"Pistol!" he shouted and hit Rivers in his face. Rivers flew through the air and into a building, my eyes were wide because Rivers wasn't moving.

"Oi!" one man shouted as Luffy fell to the ground, he was breathing heavily because he was pretty beaten up.

"You beat up our Captain!" another shouted and they protested.

"We're gonna kill you!" they shouted and ran at him, Luffy just fell to the ground as they ran at him. I looked at him with wide eyes, I have to help him!

_KLING_

Luffy Pov.

I stood up slowly and breather heavily. That man wasn't going easy on me but I won't go easy on him either.

"You aren't strong enough to defeat me, you got some lucky punches but that's all there is" he said and I glared at the ground.

"Give up on the girl, she's not worth it. She was even as foolish to have a dream!" he laughed, so she has a dream too?

"Dreams are for weaklings and stupid idiots, look at her she even had hope that you will be able to help her. Now she's getting what she deserves for defying me. And you will die!" He laughed more and I looked at her, her eyes were trained on me and I could see them pleading me for help. My eyes widened a little as she chough up some blood from the hits she got.

I looked back at that bastard and stretched my arm as far as I could.

"Gommu gommu no…" I said glaring at him, he stopped laughing and got a little curious.

"Pistol!" I shouted and my arm came back, his eyes widened and I hit him head on. He flew through the air and into a building. I was breathing heavily, he wasn't moving.

I fall to my knees as his men began to shout at me, I fell onto my back exhausted. I looked to my side and saw them running at me, I was preparing to stand up and fight them too but they suddenly stopped and looked besides me with wide frightened eyes.

I turned my head to my side to see what they saw and I saw Amber glaring at them. My eyes widened a little as I saw her neck 'No collar' my eyes traveled down to her arm where she was holding the collar. The key was still in the keyhole.

"Oh no" I heard one of them say, they slowly made their way back to run away.

"Run!" another shouted and I looked at Amber to see what she will do. Her eyes only widened a little and I heard a collected 'Thump'. My head snapped back and I saw all the men on the ground not moving.

I looked back at her with slightly wide eyes, so that's the power of a Pirate with a bounty of 400 million? She was glaring at them and slowly turned to me. Her red eyes looking at me with something like… gratitude? She walked closer to me and crouched down while holding eye contact.

"You're an idiot" she said and I smiled sheepishly at her, she smiled back at me and helped me up.

"Luffy!" I looked to my side and saw Corby running over to us. I smiled at him as he began to rant about the situation. I glanced t Amber and saw her smiling slightly. I felt my chest tighten a little, she glanced at me and smiled. I grinned at her.

"Now you're coming with me!" I said with a big smile.

Amber Pov.

A day later Luffy was all patched up and he expected me to come with him, I smiled slightly at him as he ate the meat from the bar. He has the biggest apatite I have ever seen. Later he introduced Corby to me, he wants to be a marine.

"Before we go, we will have to make some rules" I said and he looked at me with a steak hanging from his mouth half eaten. He nodded swallowing. I motioned for him to give me his hand, he did and I pulled out the collar.

"What are you doing?" Corby asked me as Luffy stuffed more food into his mouth with his other hand while looking at what I do intensely. I made my nails grow to claws and his eyes got bigger along with Corby's. I cut his finger a little and his eyes widened and he gulped down his food.

"Ouch! That hurt!" he whined, I smiled slightly and took his hand, I held his hand above the collar and let some of his blood drop onto it. The collar changed color into red.

"Now don't freak out at what I'm going to do, I'm just going to make the cut heal" I said and he nodded. I brought his finger to my mouth and licked it, his eyes widened and the cut healed. He looked at his finger and beamed.

"Sugoi!" he shouted and looked at his finger, I smiled slightly. 'He's so easily impressed' I thought and I blinked when I saw his face turn red but ignored it.

"Okay, listen. Now I will only be able to be as strong as you, so you will have to be a good Captain and fight your own battle to get stronger. I'm a crew member and not a solution. I'm gonna keep the key just in case I need to fight a big battle, but that won't be necessary until the new world." I said and he nodded.

"So right now you're the stronger one of the two of us, you can always control how much of my powers I use but you don't have to because i still want you to be a good Captain" he nodded and turned back to eating.

After he ate and I got my stuff we went to his ship, I frowned. It was a little boat.

"How many crew members do you have?" I asked him, he grinned at me.

"You and me!" he said, I dropped to the ground. My eyes twitched as I got up and looked at him, I sighed and smiled slightly. 'Looks like I do have a chance to fulfill my dream, but only time will show the truth' I thought and turned back to look at Mai and Sam.

Sam had tears in his eyes and ran to me sobbing, I crouched down and hugged him as he cried. I whipped away his tears.

"Don't cry, be a good boy and protect Mai, okay?" he nodded and whipped away the remaining of his tears and got a determined look in his eyes. I smiled at him and turned to Mai, she had a sad smile in her eyes as she approached me.

I hugged her and some tears fell from her eyes, I hugged her close and let some tears fall too.

"Take care of yourself Amber, and chase that dream of your, it's not impossible. You have finally found a crew that will accept you and care for you, just stay with the captain" she said and I nodded.

"I know" I said and we parted, I looked at the rest of the people and they were all smiling.

"You're finally free Amber! Good luck Amber! Take care!" they shouted and I smiled at them. Me, Luffy and Corby got onto the little boat and began our journey to the wide open sea. I breathed in a deep breath, how I missed the smell of the ocean and the wind in my short hair. It makes me feel free.

"Amber" I opened my eyes and looked at Luffy, he was had a small smile.

"What's your dream?" he asked me, I looked at the sky and the ocean, my hand in the water as the boat sailed to the next island.

"To find out who I am"

Chaper 2 is done, dang I haven't watched One Piece in a while and I'm on a roll!

The next chapter will probably be updated soon, I really want to watch from the beginning again. XD

I LOVE ONE PIECE

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review!

It makes me happy, tell me what you like and don't and if you have questions I will explain whatever you want to know X3

BloodyMoonX XD


	3. Roronoa Zoro

Amber Pov.

We were on our way to the next island, Luffy was sitting on the front of the boat and me and Corby as the sides.

"Such nice weather!" Luffy shouted laughing.

"If we keep going this way, we should see the navy base island soon." Corby said.I looked up at the sky and sighed, it was getting warm. So I pulled off my cloak and shook my head making my ears perk up listening.

"Wow Cory, you're amazing!" Luffy shouted, he needs a navigator if he doesn't know what to do himself.

"Sugoi!" I blinked and looked up to see Luffy with stars in his eyes and Corby looking at me, or more precisely, my ears.

"What?" I asked them, my eye twitched as Luffy sat right in front of me and pocked my ear making it twitch every time he poked it. He kept doing that for a while.

"Stop it!" I snapped and my ears flattened on my head.

"The lady at the bar told me that you're not a Devil Fruit user, how do you have ears and a tail?" Luffy asked, I shrugged.

"I was born with them, and that's why I want to go out on the sea, I want to know who I am and where the others like me are" I said and he nodded.

"Won't you attract attention on the island?" Corby asked, I looked at him and nodded.

"That's why I'm doing this" I said and flattened my ears making black ears invisible with my black hair. I curled my tail around my waits making it look like a fluffy belt. I looked up at him.

"See?" he smiled and nodded.

"Now we won't attract attention and the marines hopefully won't recognize you" he said and I shrugged.

"Were almost there, we're actually arriving at our destination!" Luffy shouted laughing, but Corby looked doubtful.

"This isn't the time to be laughing, Luffy-san. He's being hold prisoner there." he said, me and Luffy looked at him. "The famous pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro" he said and I smirked. So he's on that island?

"The man who's chopped up bounties like a blood thirsty beast, people say he's a demon in human form!" he said and I sighed.

"My name on the wanted list is 'Bloody Kitten' how do you think I got it?" I asked him, he began to sweat and I smirked bending forward "Am I killing you right now?" I asked him, he shook his head and Luffy began to laugh.

After another hour we arrived at the next island, Luffy jumped off the mini ship and I followed while Corby secured the ship.

"We made it! The navy base City!" Luffy shouted with a big smile and a fist in the air. We made our way into the city and walked around looking at the market place.

"Seriously, Luffy-san! You're crazy to want him to join you!" Corby said and I looked at a stand with pears.

"I still haven't decided yet. I just wanna see if he's a good guy" he said.

"He was caught because he's a bad guy!" Corby shouted and I walked next to Luffy.

"Is that why you wanted me on your crew?" I asked Luffy, he looked at me and nodded. I smiled at him.

"Of course!" he said and stopped at a stand and took two pears, he gave me one and took one for himself. He paid the man and I took a bite from my pear making sure I don't show my ears and tail.

"Do you know if Zoro's at the base?" Luffy asked the man, all the people were hiding behind something within the blink of an eye looking terrified. I rose an eyebrow at the people.

"It would seem the name 'Zoro' I taboo here" Corby said and we continued our walk away from the terrified people.

"Well, let's check out the base anyways. You're gonna be a marine, right?" Luffy asked him.

"Y-yeah! But I'm not really ready yet. Rumor has it a guy named Morgan is at the base and…" I blinked and looked at the people who did the same as when they heard the name 'Zoro'.

"Well, it seems like you marines are just as bad at the pirate hunter" I said and walked on with Luffy behind me.

"Oi! Wait!" Corby shouted running after us. Luffy began to laugh.

"What a funny town!" he said and Corby looked worried.

"It's strange, I understand Zoro, but why are they afraid of a navy captains name?" Corby asked and looked doubtful "I suddenly feel uneasy about this" he said while we walked further. I finished my pear and threw it in a trash can.

"Are you sure they didn't jump just for fun?" Luffy asked and I giggled a little, he's really an idiot but it's funny around him.

"Nobody would do that!" Corby said and we arrived at a huge door.

"Alright! That's the place!" Luffy said determined, I nodded looking up. I can jump that high.

"I'm finally here! I guess this is where we part way's Luffy-san, Amber-san. It was only for a short time, but…" He began to sob, me and Luffy walked over to the wall ignoring him.

I jumped up onto the wall and looked down seeing Luffy struggling to get his feet up.

"Luffy-san, Amber-san! What are you doing?!" he shouted and Luffy stopped struggling and we looked inside.

"Now where is this demon?!" Luffy asked "There he is!" he shouted and jumped down running to the other side. I followed after him and Corby after me. This is actually fun, I feel like a ninja and I'm a cat so I'm curious.

"See! There he is!" Luffy said and we looked at Zoro, he was bound to a post and in the midday sun. I frowned.

"It's cooking and he's out in the sun?" I asked and he nodded.

"That's not nice" Luffy said and I shook my head.

"Luffy, he's a prisoner, they won't treat him nicely" I said.

"Yeah right, he wouldn't be out-" Corby stopped talking and we looked at Zoro. I smirked.

"Luffy" he looked at me and I smirked.

"Wanna go and meet him?" he grinned and nodded.

"He can get away If we untie those ropes!" Luffy said.

"D-don't be stupid! Thers no telling what he will do if we let him loose! I bet hell try to kill you to too, Luffy-san, Amber-san!" Corby shouted and I nodded.

"Yeah, I can cut the ropes off!" I said and Corby lost it.

"You two are gonna be the end of me" he sighed, Luffy laughed and I giggled.

"Don't worry Corby! I'm strong!" Luffy said and Corby made a face.

"Don't worry Corby, if he tries anything, I'm gonna take the collar off and deal with him." This time he had stars in his eyes.

"But only if really necessary" said and he made another face.

"I'm so dead!" he said and I smirked.

"Hey you three!" we all looked at Zoro and Corby panicked. "You're an eyesore. Get lost!" he said and Corby began to panic.

THUMP

I blinked and looked at my side to see a ladder, a small girl appeared turned to us.

"Sssh" she said with a finger on her lips to make it clear. She looked around and pulled a rope down to the ground climbing down with something in her arms. I poked Corby in his ribs.

"A little girl isn't as afraid as you are" I said and he panicked telling Luffy to stop her. She ran over to Zoro with a smile, she made rice balls for him. It's the first time she made them and she gives them to him, how cute! I smile at the little girl, there must have been something he did right for her to do this.

My smile faded when he didn't want the rice balls, I could smell that he was beginning to panic a little. My ears perked and I looked at the door that opened. A guy with blond hair and a purple suit and pink inside walked over to them with two marines.

"Now there's another weird guy!" Luffy said and I grabbed my nose.

"Thank goodness!" Corby said.

"Urgh! He smells like girls perfume" I grumbled and Luffy laughed a little. He looked at the rice balls and took one eating, his eyes widened and he spit it out saying that it's sweet. My eyes hardened as he hit the other one out of her hands and began to stomp on it.

"H-How horrible!" Corby said and my eyes narrowed as the girl began to cry. He then pulled out a paper saying that his 'dad' is Captain Morgan. I turned to Corby.

"If you're gonna work for them, I'm going to beat you up." I said and he began to sweat.

"N-no! I want to help people not make them be afraid of me!" he said and I nodded.

"Good" we turned around and I glared at that bastard. He just ordered the marine to throw the girl out!

"Amber" Luffy said and i nodded.

"Hai!" I said and the girl got thrown over the wall, my ears and tail perked up and I jumped after the girl. I pulled her to me and looked down, being a cat my reflexes made me turn and land safely on my feet. I let go of her and she looked at me with a smile.

"T-thanks" she said and her eyes widened as she looked up at my ears, I put a finger to my lips.

"Sssh" I said and she nodded with side eyes while I made my ears flatten.

"Are you alright, Amber-san?!" Corby came running along with Luffy, I looked at him and nodded.

"I'm fine" I said and took Luffy's stretched hand making him pull me up. I dusted myself off and looked at Luffy. He nodded and we walked over to the wall climbing over. The blond guy was gone and we were in front of Zoro a few feet away from him. He looked up at us.

"I heard you're a bad guy" Luffy said.

"Are you still here?" he asked us.

"Being stuck out here for all to see… Are you really strong at all?!" Luffy asked him.

"Mind your own business!" Zoro shouted glaring at us.

"If it were me, I'd probably starve to death in three days!" Luffy said and I giggled.

"One day" I said and he looked at me and pouted.

"I've got more spirit than you. I will live through this, I swear it!" he said with a smile.

"What a strange person!" Luffy said and was about to walk away but he stopped us.

"Wait!" he looked at the stomped on rise ball "Could you pick that up for me?" he asked us.

"You're gonna eat that?" Luffy asked and I bend down taking it. "it's mostly a bud ball now" he said looking at it.

"Shut up and give it here!" he shouted and I sighed walking to him. Then I got an idea, I turned to Luffy and smirked, he grinned back.

"Open up! Here comes the Chu Chu train!" I said and Zoro glared at me while Luffy laughed. I gave him the food and he ate it coughing .

"I told you so." Luffy said.

"It was good. Thanks for the food." he said and I smiled at him.

"The little girl will be happy to hear that." I said and he nodded and glanced down.

"You're a sword fighter?" he asked me, I blinked and looked at the sword.

"I know how to fight but I'm not as good as my teacher, I'm more of a fist to fist fighter but I'll fight with the sword if I want, or have to" I said and he nodded.

"I want to fight you after I get out of here." He said and I nodded.

"Sure" I said and we walked away leaving him there.

"Really?!" the little girl squealed after we told he that he ate the rice ball and said it was good.

"Yeah, he ate every last bit!" Luffy said and the girl had the biggest smile on her face but it nowhere as big as Luffy's.

"I'm so happy!" she said.

"Is Zoro really as bad as the rumors say?" Corby asked.

"No! After all, he let himself get crucified in our place" the girl said and told us what happened. Helmeppo is Morgan's son, and his dog got into their restaurant and she wanted to stop him from eating everything. The dog attacked her and Zoro saved her and her mother. Since then he's been tied up.

CRASH

We walked over to Rika and her mother's bar to see Helmeppo sitting on a table and wanting food for free.

"Oh yes! I've been bored lately, so I've decided to execute Zoro tomorrow. I look forward to it!" he said and laughed, I glanced at Luffy because I could smell the tension.

In a split second Luffy was at his side and hit him into a wall. Luffy was about to go at him again but Corby stopped him.

"Luffy-san! Please stop!" Corby shouted.

"This guy is scum!" he said and I slowly walked over to them and picked up his straw hat.

"Y-You hit me!" Helmeppo shouted and I put the hat on my head. It sure helps to hide my ears.

"I'm Captain Morgan's son, you know!" he shouted.

"So what?!" Luffy shouted at him.

"I'm gonna tell my dad and he's gonna execute you!" Helmeppo shouted.

"Fight me yourself!" Luffy shouted.

"Are you going to try and get on the Navy's bad side?!" Corby asked and I sighed. We're pirates, we're supposed to be on the Navy's bad side.

"I've made up my mind, Corby! I'm going to have Zoro join my crew!"I smirked and walked next to Luffy.

"Then let's go Captain" I said and put his hat back onto his head and Corby released him, on our way out we passed Helmeppo and I looked down at him and frowned.

"What a crybaby! Where's tour daddy, daddy's boy?" I snickered and Luffy actually laughed.

We were back in front of Zoro, he looked at us.

"You two again? You sue have a lot of free time." He said and I nodded.

"You have no idea" I said.

"I'll untie you, so you join my crew!" Luffy said.

"Say what?!" Zoro asked.

"I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew." Luffy said and walked closer.

"Forget it! Me, stooping to the level of criminal?! Screw that! " he said and my eyes narrowed. It's better to be a free pirate then a prisoner who is going to be executed.

"What's wrong with being a pirate?" Luffy asked him.

"Pirates are despicable! As if I wanna bee one!" Zoro said.

"Oh, come on! You're already known as an evil bounty hunter!" Luffy said and I nodded.

"People can say whatever they want, but I ain't done anything I regret. I will live through this and accomplish what I want!" he said.

"Yeah? But I've decided you're gonna join me!" Luffy said and I giggled, he did the same with me.

"Quit deciding on your won!" he shouted at Luffy.

"Amber, should he join us?" Luffy asked me, I nodded.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Oi! Don't ignore me!" Zoro shouted at us.

"I hear you use swords." Luffy said changing the subject or just wanting to distract him.

"Yeah. But that stupid son took mu stuff…" he said.

"We'll go get it back for you!" Luffy said.

"What?!" Zoro asked.

"So if you want your swords, join my crew!" Luffy said with a smile.

"You're really getting on my nerves!" Zoro shouted and I smiled at Luffy as he ran off.

"Is he really planning to bust into the base?!" Zoro asked and I looked at him.

"He did the same with me, I had trouble and he wanted me on his crew. He risked his life to save me and make me join." He looked at me and I let my tail down and my ears up, his eyes widened. I turned to Luffy with a smile.

"Luffy! That's the wrong way, it's in the other direction!" I shouted, he stopped and turned looking behind me "I'm off, I have to keep my Captain out of trouble" I said and smiled at him.

"Gomu gomu no…" my eyes widened along with Zoro's as one hand passed me and the other grabbed me around my stomach.

"Wha-" I stopped.

"Rocket!" Luffy shouted and I flew with him through the air.

"AAAAaaah!" I shouted and we crash landed onto the ground, I grunted and looked down to see that I was laying on him. I got up and he rubbed his head, I glared at him while he just laughed sheepishly.

"Let's go!" he said and we ran off. We stopped at a door and looked around.

"That's weird. There's none here, we got to find that stupid son and get Zoro's swords back." He said and my ears perked up.

"I can hear a commotion up on the roof" I said and he looked up too.

"Then let's check it out!" he said and stretched his arm out

"Gomu gomu no…" he said and grabbed the rooftop, I blinked and looked at him as he pulled me closer and held me tightly.

"Rocket!" he shouted and we flew up into the air. This time I didn't scream, I figured that it won't be the last time, but I was still a little scared. But we were flying too far.

"I jumped too far!" he shouted and I looked down at the marines who were looking at us with wide eyes. We stopped as Luffy grabbed the rope from the big ugly thing that looked like a man. He spun us around and we landed safely on the rooftop.

We looked to the side and saw the upper half of the sculpture fall to the ground, Luffy turned to them and held his hand up apologetically. I looked at them with a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry" Luffy said and I sighed.

"Size them! I'm going to kill them!" the guy that resembled the ugly sculpture shouted. I looked next to him and saw Helmeppo, I pointed to him and Luffy smiled.

"Oh, it's you!"Luffy smiled at him and Helmeppo began to scream.

"We've been looking for you!" he said and Helmeppo tried to get away from him but Luffy held him firmly. "Come with us! There's something I want back from you!" he said and grabbed Helmeppo. We ran out of the door and into the halls with marines going after us.

"Where is Zoro's sword?!" I asked him.

"I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Just stop dragging me!" he shouted and we stopped.

"Alright! Talk!" Luffy said.

"In my room, we just passed it…" he said and I frowned at him.

"What? Why didn't you say so, now we gotta go back." Luffy said and we turned to see three marines with guns pointed at us. I put my hand on my sword, this is when I use it, to cut bullets.

"Freeze! Let Helmeppo-sama go!" they shouted.

"No" Luffy said and held Helmeppo in front of us "Go ahead and shoot if you dare!" he said and I giggled.

"No! Don't!" Helmeppo shouted swaying his arms and legs around, me and Luffy ran at them. They jumped to the side as we ran through them. Helmeppo screamed the whole way to his room.

I looked at the white door and blinked, there were flowers on his room with a sigh 'My room'. I opened the door and we walked inside, I frowned and held my hand up to my nose.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked me and looked inside, it looks like a princess room.

"The flower smell is overwhelming, my nose burns." I grumbled.

"Bingo!" Luffy said and we walked over to the three swords. "But there are three here! Oi! Which sword is Zoro's?" Luffy asked and we looked a Helmeppo to see that he passed out. I bend down smelling them.

"They all three smell like Zoro, but the flowery smell of the room has made them smell weird." I said and grabbed his swords "Let's take all three" I said and put the sword onto my back, we walked over to the window.

"Corby!" Luffy said, they were about to shoot Corby who was with Zoro. Luffy put his hand on the windowsill and walked back pulling me along. I gripped his back and held tight.

"Gomu gomu no…" he said and walked back a few feet. "Rocket!" he shouted and we crashed through the window.

Chapter 3 is done, okay I forgot to say this in the past chapter… I think…

I don't own anything except Amber. I don't own One Piece.

Anyways, read, vote, comment. Review!

The next chatter might be updated soon, I'm having a One Piece moment and watching from the beginning again.

I LOVE ONE PIECE!

BloodyMoonX XD


	4. Bye Coby!

I just saw that I was spelling Coby's name wrong! I wrote Corby instead of Coby. I used to watch One Piece in German so I always remembered Corby. Lol

Amber Pov.

In a second we were on the ground in front of Coby and Zoro. Luffy stretched his arms and I drew my sword. At the same moment the marines shot at us.

"What are you-!"

"Luffy-san! Amber-san!"

Coby and Zoro shouted at the same time. The bullets hit Luffy and went into his body but didn't hurt him, just stretched him. I repelled and sliced the bullets into two. Luffy smiled at them and I smirked my tail and eats showing.

"That doesn't work!" Luffy shouted and shot the bullets back at them laughing. "I told you I was strong!" he shouted.

"W-who the hell are you?!" Zoro asked him, I kept my gaze on the marines.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! The man who's gonna be King of the Pirates!" he said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"W-what?! The King of Pirates?! Do you even know what that means?!" Zoro asked him.

"The King of the Pirates is the King of the Pirates! What else can it mean?" Luffy asked him, I almost rolled my eyes.

"I was shocked too! But Luffy-san in serious! That's how he is! He intends to become the King of the Pirates, and obtain the worlds ultimate treasure. One Piece!" Coby said and Luffy laughed. I sighed and put my sword back, I reached behind me and took the swords holding them to Zoro.

"We didn't know which one was yours, but they smell like you so I guess all three of them are yours?" I asked him and he nodded.

"All three?!" Luffy asked and Zoro nodded.

"I use the Three-Sword Style" he said and Luffy nodded.

"You'll take 'em, right? If we fight together now, you'll be an outlaw! Would you prefer that, or being killed by the navy like this?" Luffy asked him, Zoro smirked at him.

"What are you, the son of the devil?! Well, whatever. I'll be your pirate, if I'm just gonna die here, instead!" he said and Luffy cheered.

"Hurray! So you'll join my crew?! Alright! Woo-hoo! This is great! Alright!" Luffy cheered.

"Okay! Now untie these stupid ropes already!" Zoro shouted at him. Luffy jumped a little and began to pull on the ropes trying to untie him.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Coby urged him.

"I can't untie this knot!" Luffy said.

"Stop screwing around!" Zoro said and I looked to my side and saw the marines coming at us with swords, my eyes narrowed. I have to act quick.

"That's weird, the knot id getting tighter." He said confused, scratching the back of his neck.

"Luffy-san!" Coby shouted scared.

"Move!" I said and Luffy jumped a food to the side, I threw the sword slightly into the air and made my claws appear, in a second the ropes were ripped.

CLING

It was silent for a moment, I looked at Zoro. He was in front of us, crouching with at least ten swords that he stopped. My arm was outstretched and my sword was right next to his throat. He lifted his eyes and narrowed them at me while I looked at him without emotion.

He glanced at the sword my sword and his eyes widened a little. There was a blade that I stopped, it was supposed to slice his neck but it didn't. He looked back and me while I smirk at him.

"Whoa, cool!" Luffy shouted, the marines looked scared and Zoro looked at them.

"Make one move and you're dead!" he said, the marines began to cry.

"I'm so scared!" one said and my eyes narrowed. What a crybaby.

"I promised to be pirate. Opposing the marines will make me and wanted man. However, I'll tell you one thing. I will always follow my own ambitions!" he said and I smirked.

"Ambitions?" Luffy asked.

"To become the world's greatest swordsman! If you do anything that would cause me to abandoned my ambitions.. You will end your own life on my sword!" he said.

"The world's greatest swordsman? That's nice! As the Pirate King's comrade, I wouldn't expect any less from you." Luffy said.

"Heh, indeed. It doesn't matter if it's a devil or a saint. My name will be heard all over the world!" Zoro said.

"Why are you all standing there?! Execute all of them, now!" Morgan shouted and the marines freaked out.

"Duck, Amber, Zoro!" Luffy said pulling back his leg, mine and Zoro's eyes widened.

"Gomu gomu no…" his leg stretched "Whipe!" he shouted swinging his leg stretched and I and Zoro ducked and his leg whipped all of the marines away.

"Alright! Amazing!" Coby shouted.

"What are you?" Zoro asked Luffy, I walked over to Luffy putting away my sword.

"I ate the rubber fruit." Luffy said and I nodded.

"Rubber fruit?" he asked Luffy, I nodded and grabbed his cheek stretching it at least a foot.

"He's a rubber man" I said and Luffy laughed. Zoro turned to me.

"Did you eat something too?" he asked me, I smiled and shook my head letting go of Luffy's cheek making it go back to his original place.

"Nope! I'm a neko, I was born this way" I said and he nodded.

"What's your name?" he asked me, I smirked.

"Leo D. Amber" I said and his eyes widened a little.

"I have heard of you, Bloody Kitty" he said and I nodded "Don't you have a 400 million bounty?" he asked me, I nodded.

"Leo D. Amber?! The Bloody Kitty is here in the south blue?!" the marines shouted/ asked. I ignored them and kept talking to Zoro.

"Yup, but this collar keeps me as strong at Luffy here so he can still be a good captain and fight his own battles and not make me do it." He nodded.

"That's smart, letting him feel how it is to be a captain and not take advantage of someone stronger" I nodded.

"Exactly" I said and we turned to the marines. They seem to be fighting."What's happening to these marines?" Zoro asked.

"Luffy-san!" Coby shouted and Luffy bolted off at the marines quite fast, and right to Morgan.

"Crush those marines!" Coby shouted and I glanced at him and back. The fight began and Luffy has the upper hand. Every time Morgan wants to hit or slice him with his axe arm Luffy slips away and hits him. Luffy is smaller and he has more speed than the huge Morgan who looks 5 times bigger than Luffy. The marines looked at all of that dumbfounded.

"Wait! Straw Hat! Look at this!" I looked behind me and blinked. Helmeppo was standing besides Coby with a gun in his hand pointed at Coby's head. His legs were trembling.

"I said wait! Are you an idiot?! Can't you see I have a hostage here?!" Helmeppo shouted.

"Luffy…" I said.

"Huh?" he asked looking over to us.

"If you care about his life, don't move! You try anything and I'll shoot!" he shouted, Luffy smiled at Coby.

"Luffy-san! I don't want to interfere with your dream, even if I die!" Coby shouted.

"Yeah, I know! Give it up, you stupid moron. Coby is serious." Luffy said and made his way to Coby.

"Don't move! I said, don't move! I'll shoot him!" Helmeppo shouted and I glanced back as my ears perked up.

"Be… Behind you!" Cobu shouted

"Gomu gomu no…" Luffy said ready to attack. "I'm the Captain of the marines, Axe Hand Morgan!" Moragan shouted ready to slice Luffy with his axe. I glanced at Zoro as he put one of his katana's into his mouth, he glanced at me and we nodded already understanding the situation.

"Father… Hurry up and-"

"Pistol!" Luffy shot at the same time as Morgan dropped his axe. Luffy hit Helmeppo.

"Nice… " Luffy said, Zoro cut Morgan and I gave the final kick into his chest making him fly a few feet and into the marine building.

"Zoro, Amber!" Luffy said, we stood straight and smirked.

"It was nothing, Captain." Zoro said, I giggled.

"Piece of cake" I said and Luffy smiled at us.

"They defeated Captain Morgan! I can't believe it! Who are these guys?!" the marines began to shouted dumbfounded.

"If anyone wants to fight us, come now!" Zoro said.

"There is no need," they looked at me "They are happy" I said and the marines began to cheer.

"How do you know that?" Luffy asked me, I smiled and pointed to my nose.

"I can smell it, I can smell what feelings a person has." He blinked and got stars in his eyes.

"Sugoi! What am I feeling now?!" he asked me, I giggled.

"Excitement, curiosity and happiness" I said and his mouth widened.

"That's right!" he shouted and looked at the marines.

"But, their Captain was just defeated and they're rejoicing?" Luffy asked.

"It's because everyone was afraid of Captain Morgan!" Coby shouted. My ears perked up and I took a step to my side, after a second I felt a weight on my back.

"What's the matter, Zoro-san?! Are you injured?!" Coby panicked, I looked at Coby.

"He isn't injured, I would smell blood, he's just tired and exhausted for not eating so long" I said and he chuckled.

"You're good, I'm hungry" he said and I smiled. We have another crew member, at least it's a nice and strong one and not an idiot. We already have one too many as it is.

We were at the bar in the City, Luffy was eating dish after dish and Zoro just finished and smiled.

"I'm so full! That meal was worth not eating for three weeks!" Zoro said.

"Eh? Is that all you're going to eat?" Luffy asked him. I ate a lot slower than them and finished faster, I'm used to not get a lot of food.

"I don't understand how you can eat more than me!" Zoro said.

"Cause it's good… right, Coby, Amber?" Luffy asked, I smiled and nodded.

"I'm still surprised you can eat so much after the meal last day at Lavender Town" I said and he laughed. Rika came to our table and talked to Luffy.

"You were amazing back there!" she said.

"Yeah, I'm great! I'll become even greater. I'm gonna become the Pirate King." He said and looked at Zoro. "I found another comrade too!" Zoro smiled at him.

"So, how many shipmates do we have? I remember you said you were looking for crew members. To become the Pirate King you probably have a crew already." Zoro said.

"Nope, just you, me and Amber." He said, Zoro's eye widened.

"Wha?! Then," he pointed a finger to Luffy, me and himself.

"Yup, just the three of us!" Luffy said.

"Can we be pirates with the three of us?" Zoro asked him.

"What does it matter, we're strong." Luffy said and Zoro looked at him more closely.

"Ship, were is our pirate ship?" Zoro asked.

"Right over there!" Luffy said and pointed out the window to a little boat where a dog has lifted his leg next to and is doing his business.

"That?" Zoro asked with an irritated voice.

"It's small now, but I'll get us a really big one!" Luffy said and Zoro began to laugh.

"How?" He asked him.

"I want a pirate flag too!" he said eating even more looking like he's dreaming about the ship and flag. "How cool!" Luffy said and Zoro sat down with his fingers to his forehead and his thumb between his eyes thinking.

"Luffy-san was born without planning abilities. " Coby said.

"His brain is in his stomach" I said.

"Am I really going to follow this guy?" Zoro asked himself, I pouted.

"You're the one to talk, look at me. A 400 million belly pirate following a newcomer" I said.

"Well, we'll get more comrades as we go along." Luffy said.

"Hey, hey… where are you guys going now?" Riko asked. Luffy looked at her.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to the Grand Line!" Coby spit out the orange juice he was drinking.

"Wait just the three of you?! No matter what, that's impossible! Impossible, impossible, impossible!" Coby shouted.

"Is the grand line really that dangerous?" Riko asked.

"Of course it is!" Coby said and explained how the grand line works with the two oceans and One Piece.

"I heard from a customer that once people enter the grand line, they never come back." Riko's mother said.

"But One Piece is there somewhere, so we'll have to go." Luffy said.

"Well, I guess we have no choice." Zoro said.

"Zoro-san, you too?" Coby asked and turned to me.

"Amber-san, please talk some sense into them!" Coby said and I smiled.

"Coby, I have a bounty of 400 million belly, do you think I will stop them from going to the grand line? I was born in the grand line, I have gone far to get the bounty I have." I narrowed my eyes at him "Why do you care, you aren't going with us" I said.

"Yeah, you aren't going anyways." Zoro said.

"Even though I'm not going, I'm worried. Can't I do that… Because Luffy-san and Amber-san are friends, even thought we just met, right?" Coby asked, it was true. He's scared of everything but he's still a friend.

"Yep! We're parting ways, but we'll always be friends!" Luffy said and I nodded.

_Friend_

That word makes me happy for once.

_Dream_

Another word that has a meaning when you travel with Luffy. But what is my dream? I know I want to find out who I really am, but I already know that. I'm Leo D. Amber, a member of Luffy's pirate crew.

Flashback

"Aunt Mika, why did mommy and daddy leave me?" a 5 year old me asked my 'aunt'. Well, she isn't really my aunt, I was in her care for as long as I can remember. She gave me a sad smile.

"Because they wanted to protect you" she replied. I frowned.

"How is leaving me here protecting me?" I asked her.

"You see, your mother is a neko just like you are," she ruffled my short black hair and I giggled "And your father is a pirate" she said and I nodded.

"Your mother died after giving birth to you because she was sick," I looked down at the ground with a sad face "and after you were born your father brought you to me, he wanted to keep you safe and sound." She said and I frowned.

"But, I miss him. Why hasn't he visited yet?" I asked her, she sighed.

"I don't know Amber" she said.

"Does he even love me?" I asked her, her eyes widened and she pulled me closer giving me a hug.

"Of course he loves you, you're precious to him. That's why he brought you here, to protect you" she said.

"What is my father's name?" I asked her, her eyes widened a little.

"One day you will find out" she said.

"Was my father a strong pirate?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Very strong" I nodded and looked at her with determination.

"Then it's decided!" I shouted with a fist in the air. Mika blinked and looked a little confused.

"What is decided Amber?" she asked me, I turned to her and smiled.

"I'm going to make my mommy and daddy proud! I'm going to become the a strong pirate like my daddy and stay a neko like my mommy!" I said "I'm going to become the strongest neko pirate in the world!" I said and Mika smiled.

"Do you want to find One Piece?" she asked me, I nodded. "Do you want to be captain?" she asked me and I shook my head. "Why not?" she asked me, I smiled at her.

"You said my daddy is a strong pirate, you didn't say 'captain' so I won't be one either, I might consider it but I want a crew that will accept me as a neko because there aren't a lot of us and I will make my Captain Pirate King so I can fulfill my dream too!" I shouted happily. Mike smiled and hugged me.

A week later, she was killed and I was taken.

End Flashback

"So, what is your dream?" I blinked and looked at Zoro "You look like you're here for a reason. You're a 400 million belly pirate, you must have a reason for staying here with me and Luffy" he said and I smiled slightly.

"That's because she wants to know who she really is!" Luffy said, I smiled slightly and shook my head.

"No, I already know who I am" I said and Luffy looked at me confused.

"It isn't your dream?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"I had a real dream when I was a child, it was taken away from me and I forgot. Now looking at you, Zoro and Coby, you have a dream that comes from the heart. I was just confused because I never had friends and wondered who I really am because if what happened to me." They looked at me curiously as I looked out of the window.

"I know who I am, I'm Leo D. Amber and I'm a member of your pirate crew" I said looking at Luffy who smiled at me.

"My real dream as a kid was to become the strongest neko pirate in the world." I said and Luffy smiled widely.

"As expected, my crew will be the strongest and I will be the Pirate King!" he said and I smiled back, somehow his smile makes me smile too. It's warm and comforting. I turned back to Zoro.

"I hope that-" I stopped and blinked at Zoro who looked between me and Luffy with a smirk, it looked like a knowing smirk "Answers you question" I finished and he nodded still smirking.

"Yes it does" he said.

"Excuse me!" A marine said entering into the bar. He walked over to up and Coby we looked at him curiously.

"Is it true that you guys are pirates?" he asked us.

"Yep, I just found a new comrade. We're pirates!" Luffy saud.

"We are very grateful that you save us from the clutches of Moragan. However, now that we know you're pirates, we can't look the other way." We stared at him, he's nervous.

"You must leave this town immediately! We owe you our lives, so we won't contact headquarters." He said and the people of the town began to protest.

"Well, shall we go? Thanks' for the food, obachan!" Luffy said with a smile.

"Are you guys leaving already?" Riko asked us. Luffy nodded.

"Yeah!" he said and took a bag with food with him that we got from Riko's mother. I stood up along with Zoro and we followed Luffy. We passed Coby without looking at him, we ignored him.

"Are you their comrade?" the marine asked Coby.

"I… I'm… " we stopped at the door listening to him for a second and were about to leave when the marine stopped us.

"Just a minute, is he with you?" he asked Luffy who was behind me, Luffy smiled at the marine.

"I know all about this guy." Luffy said and Coby turned back to looked at Luffy with a shocked face.

"There was a huge pirate lady that looked like a duck!" he said making himself look huge with his arms.

"She had this big club. She was one ugly looking old hag!" Luffy said walking over to Coby and poked his head.

"This guy served that female pirate for two years!" I could smell Coby's anger rise, he was getting very nervous. Then he snapped, Coby hit Luffy in his face.

I smirked along with Zoro.

"I guess there is something more than food in that head of his" I said and Zoro chuckled.

"Guess there is" he said, I looked back at Luffy who has a smile on his face and Coby looked shocked.

"Now you did it, bastard!" Luffy shouted and began to beat up Coby.

"Stop this at once! I will not allow you to disturbed the piece of this town!" the marine shouted and Zoro walked over to Luffy and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Hey, that's enough. Don't go overboard." Zoro said and Coby fell backwards onto the floor.

"It's clear that he's not with you! Leave our town now!" the marine shouted at us, I smirked but put up a straight face as I walked to the door.

"Guys let's go, this isn't worth our time" I said and they followed after me. The people were looking at us while we left. We reached the dock after a while.

"That was really something back there. They might find out about it thought." Zoro said.

"Heh, I'm sure Coby can handle the rest." Luffy said, I noded.

"If it's his dream he will fight for it" I said and we arrived at our 'prate ship'.

"Well, that was a good experience. Everyone will hate us from now on. The life of a pirate." Zoro said.

"Isn't being hated what a pirate is known for?" I asked him, he smirked and nodded.

"I guess you're right" Zoro said and Luffy laughed while uniting the ropes of the boat.

"Right!" he said.

"Luffy-san!" we looked back and saw Coby with Rika and her mother standing there.

"Thank you very much!" he shouted and saluted like a real marine. "This marine will never forget you!" Coby said, I smiled.

"I have never heard of a Marine thanking a pirate before." Zoro said, Luffy laughed and I smiled. We got onto the boat and set the sail, the wind blew into the sails and we started our next journey.

"We'll meet again, Coby!" Luffy shouted and we waved them good bye.

"Everyone, salute!" we heard the marine shout and saw all the other marines salute behind Coby.

"See ya!" Luffy shouted as we said off. We were on the wide ocean far away from the island.

"Now we're well on our way to become pirates!" Luffy said.

"Looks like it's going to one hell of an adventure." Zoro said.

"And nobody knows what's up ahead." I said as the air rushed through my short hair making me feel free.

"I will become the Pirate King!" Luffy said looking up ahed.

"You've always rambled on about becoming the Pirate King, is there a particular reason?" Zoro asked him, I looked at Luffy too.

"Nope, no reason. But.."

"But?" Zoro asked him a little wary.

"I made a vow… to that man. To form an amazing crew… To find the world's greatest treasure… And become the Pirate King!" he said holding his straw hat.

"This straw hat knows it all!" he said and I took a better look at the straw hat.

"I see." Zoro said smiling, I smiled too recognizing that hat, I guess I will have to thank him later.

Chapter 4 is done, I don't own anything and next week it's school and I won't be able to update as much as I did now.

I hope you like the chapter and the little flashback, ooh, why was she taken? Why was Mike killed? And what happened to her in all those years? And how does Amber know about the hat? We all know about the hat, but how?

So many questions and so many answers we have to find 8D

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review! XD

BloodyMoonX XD


	5. Buggy the Clown

Amber Pov.

I was rolled up in the boat sleeping, we were on our way to the next city and I'm a cat, I need my sleep.

POKE

POKE

POKE

My eye began to twitch.

POKE

POKE

POKE

"Stop pocking my ear!" I snapped at Luffy who was crouching in front of me pocking my ear. He scowled and leaned down hanging from the boat bored.

"I'm hungry" Luffy said and I laid my head back down on my folded arms closing my eyes. Zoro was leaning to the side also bored and I have to say, I was too.

"How long is it going to take us to reach an island?" Zoro asked.

"Who knows. That's up to the wind and the sea." Luffy said not caring at all."We may never get there. Well, I'm sure we will eventually." he said as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Hold on! Isn't it a little strange. Planning to be the Pirate King without knowing the first thing about navigation?" Zoro asked.

"It's not. I just drift at sea. What about you? Aren't you a great hunter of the sea?" Luffy asked Zoro.

"I don't recall ever saying I was a bounty hunter. I went out to sea in search of a certain man…. And couldn't find the way back to my village. I had no choice but to earn a living by chasing pirates." Zoro explained.

"Oh, so you're just lost." Luffy said.

"Don't say it like that!" Zoro shouted stomping on the ship making it almost drop us into the water. I got rolled to the other side of the boat and I looked up to see Luffy's straw hat fly into the air. All three of us looked up at the straw hat.

"Shanks!" Luffy said and we all went after the straw hat that flew past the sail and to the other side of the boat. I was up in a second and we ran after the hat, we stopped at the front of the boat and watched as the hat flew further. Zoro tried to reach it but couldn't so I did what I thought was right.

I crouched down and jumped past the boat and into the air grabbing the hat, I turned around and extended my arm to Luffy who's eyes widened.

"Luffy!" I shouted and he nodded stretching his arm and grabbing my hand. He pulled me back but didn't think about what will happen next. My eyes widened as I smashed into Luffy keeping the hat away from danger. We rolled around the in small boat and stopped, I grunted and opened my eyes.

I looked down to see that I was laying on top of Luffy, my eyes widened and I could feel my cheeks flushing. I sat up and so did Luffy.

"Baka, don't do that again!" I said and placed the hat back onto his head hiding his eyes a little, he smiled at me sheepishly and I chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry Amber" he said and took the hat looking at it, Zoro sat down and we looked at Luffy who had a serious expression.

"If you keep spacing out, you're gonna drop it again. It's important to you, right?" Zoro asked him.

Luffy put the hat back onto his head and smiled.

"Yeah, thank you Amber!" he said and I nodded smiling.

"It's nothing Captain!" I said smiling wider, that hat is very important. The pirate  
who gave him that hat must really trust him to do that.

"I'm hungry!" Zoro said and I sighed looking up.

"Me too." I said and blinked.

"A bird, huh?" Zoro asked.

"Let's eat that bird!" Luffy said, me and Zoro looked at him.

"How?" Zoro asked.

"It's too high." I said frowning.

"Leave it to me!" Luffy said and stood up.

"Huh?" me and Zoro asked, I may have a high bounty but with Luffy you never know what will happen. So, I'm clueless at this point.

"Gomu gomu no, " he said gripping the upper part of the sail that was keeping it up "Rocket!" he shouted and flew up into the air. Me and Zoro looked up at him without moving.

"I see." Zoro said and I nodded. Luffy flew to the bird.

"I hope he catches it." I said and Zoro nodded.

"Aaaaah!" me and Zoro looked up to see Luffy's head in the mouth of the bird as it flew away.

"Waaah!" he shouted "HELP ME!"

"You dumbass! What the hell are you doing?!" Zoro shouted rowing after him with me at the front of the boat.

"You baka! How do you even get in that situation?!" I shouted after Luffy ad the bird.

"Hey! Please stop! You on the boat! Stop!" I looked down and saw people in the sea.

"Drifters?! We don't have time for this!" I said "We can't stop the boat! Climb on when it passes by!" I shouted as they got terrified expressions because we didn't slow down the immense speed Zoro was going.

"What?!" they shouted and did manage to grip the boat.

"Wow, you actually got on." Zoro said and I sniffed the air.

"They went that way, I can still smell Luffy's scent." I said and Zoro nodded.

"Are you trying to kill us?! And don't ignore us!" they shouted. "Oi, stop this boat. We're with Buggy the Clown… and we'll be taking this ship." One of them said, me and Zoro turned to them with a murderous expression.

"Huh?" we asked them and they paled. I smirked.

"Zoro, "he didn't look at me.

"What?" he asked and my smirk widened.

"I have an idea." I said.

Me and Zoro were looking at the three, two of them were rowing while the third laughed along with the other two. They were beaten up and had bumps all over their faces. Me and Zoro beat them up and made them row the boat.

"We had no idea that you two were the famous Pirate Hunter Zoro and the Bloody Kitten! Please forgive us!" they shouted smiling. I was sitting along with Zoro looking at them in annoyance.

"Because of you we lost sight of our nakama. Whatever. Just keep rowing." Zoro said.

"Aye!" they shouted.

"If i know Luffy, " I began and Zoro looked at me "He'll get down on his own once he finds some island." I said and Zoro nodded. I stood up and jumped onto the sail and held onto the mast. I closed my eyes and sniffed the air and let the wind fly through my hair, my eyes shot open at the familiar scent of a rubber Captain. I jumped down and scared the three men.

"Eeeep!" they squeaked. I pointed to a direction.

"That way, I can still smell Luffy's scent" I said and the three men nodded rowing that way.

"Man…"

"What are we gonna do, Aniki?"

"I don't know. When Captain Buggy finds out that a girl tool our boat and our treasure… " the three idiots were talking and Zoro sighed.

"Who's this Buggy you keep talking about?" Zoro asked them.

"You never heard of Buggy the Clown, sir?" one of them asked.

"Can't say I have." Zoro said and I sighed.

"Buggy the Clown is the Captain of the Buggy Pirates. He ate the Bara Bara no Mi and is pretty lame because his bounty isn't that big, considering that he used to an member of the Roger pirates." I said frowning.

"Eh?!" the three pirates looked at me stunned.

"How do you know that?" Zoro asked me, I smirked.

"I had to do a lot of research in the past, I know more about him but these are the important ones, he only has a bounty of 15 million thought." I said and shrugged. Zoro smirked.

"That low, yours is 400 million" he said and I shucked.

"Eeeeh?!" the three men shrieked, I turned to them and glared.

"Row, or I will show you the power of a 400 million bounty pirate. If you think your Captain is hard of you than you won't be able to believe your eyes when I beat you up" I said and they paled and began to row faster. Me and Zoro snickered.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I looked at Zoro "You have an bounty of 400 million, you should be in the grand line or even further by now" he said and I looked up at the sky, the sky was blue with a few clouds.

"Not everyone can have an easy life, yes, I could be at the end of the grand line and further considering you have to be very strong to go further but…" my eyes narrowed "Things happen and you can't go fulfill your dream" I said and looked at Zoro.

"First: Even if I got there now, I don't have a ship to go anywhere and the weather isn't that great to be alone because I will drown. Second: If I get to a pirate crew that has the same bounty, I'm all alone and they are at least with ten, I will probably lose. And third: Wouldn't it be nicer to have a crew that will be happy for you too when you fulfill your dream? Wouldn't it be nice to help a nakama to fulfill their dream too?" I asked him and he smiled and nodded.

"You will feel happy for Luffy if he becomes the Pirate King, not only he but all of his nakama." I said and smiled.

"T-that was so touching…" mine and Zoro's smile dropped and we looked at the three men, they were crying and not rowing.

"T-that really moved my heart!" one said as they cried, my eye twitched and I snapped.

BAM BAM BAM

"Stop sobbing and start rowing! Because of you we lost our Captain and you're sobbing like little baby's!" I shouted at them, all three men had a new bump on their heads as they rowed full speed ahead. Zoro looked at them and snickered.

3rd person Pov.

Luffy was sitting in a cage, tied up. The girl with the orange hair, named Nami was looking at him. She was supposed to make the cannon shoot him but she didn't. Instead she was stopping the cannon from shooting him. Luffy looked at her and his eyes widened.

"Behind you!" Luffy shouted and Nami her eyes widened as she looked behind her.

BAM

"Oi, oi! Ganging up on a girl like that isn't very nice." Zoro said as he stopped the men from attacking Nami.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted and Nami looked behind her from the ground she was sitting on. The men fall to the ground with broken noses.

"Baka!" Nami and looked back only to see an angry Amber sitting on top of Luffy's cage. She gripped the edge of the cage and bend down to look at Luffy upside down.

"Amber!" Luffy shouted with a smile and Amber sighed.

"Do you know how worried we were?" she asked him and he laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, sorry…" he said and she sighed.

"Are you hurt?" Zoro asked Nami, she looked back at him.

"Eh…" she said not believing what was happening.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked her again.

"No, I'm fine" she said.

"Man, I'm glad to see you two! I didn't think you'd find me! Hurry up and free me!" Luffy said and Zoro turned back to him and Amber jumped off of the cage.

"You're lucky, if Amber didn't smell you we probably wouldn't have found you. Anyways what on earth are you doing?" Zoro asked him.

"First you fly off on a bird, and now you're in a cage?" Zoro aske him and Amber turned to him.

"You get into the weirdest situations" she said with a sight looking down on Luffy.

Amber Pov.

"I was just having some fun!" he said and i sighed extending her claws and Luffy looked at them with stars in his eyes making me roll my eyes.

"Don't move or I'm going to cut you" I said and he nodded. Zoro was walking to us.

"So, you're Zoro," Buggy said looking at Zoro who stopped.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to get by Bounty?" He asked Zoro.

"Nope. Not interested. I'm not a pirate hunter anymore." Zoro said and I chuckled a little.

"Well, I'm interested in you. Taking you will earn me lots of fame." Buggy said with a smug smile.

"I wouldn't try that. You'd only get yourself killed." Zoro said and Buggy turned to me.

"And you're Amber, or should I say 'Bloddy Litten'?" he asked and i looked at him. Some of his crew looked at me scared and began to murmur, but I ignored them.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in the Grand Line with the marines?" he asked me and my eyes narrowed. I could feel a lot of eyes staring at me along with Luffy and Zoro.

"I'm not in association with the marines nor will I ever be, I have a crew and an Captain." I said glaring at him. I turned to Luffy.

"Then why don't you join me if you're not with the marines anymore? With your Bounty you will make me unstoppable." He laughed, i turned to him with a smile. I could feel Luffy's eyes on me, I could smell that he's nervous. Probably because he thinks I'm gonna join Buggy's crew.

"No tanks, I already have a crew with a good Captain." I said and smiled at Luffy who smiled back.

"Oh, is that so? Come on, you have a 400 million bounty," the girl with the orange hair gasped "I have a bounty and the kid is a rooky, you're better off with me." He said swinging his knifes. I turned back to him with a glare.

"Can't you hear me?" I grumbled "I decline you offer, clown." I said and growled.

"Get them Captain, I bet you can take out the 'Bloody Kitten'! She doesn't look that tough!" one of his crew members shouted.

"Captain Buggy!" another shouted. Buggy licked his knife and I almost gagged. 'What a creep!'

Zoro put a sword into his mouth, I guess he's gonna take him out. He got into a fighting position and I looked at them. I'm gonna stay out of this, it's his fight.

"Oi!" I called and the orange haired girl looked at me "Get out of there, you will get hurt!" she nodded and got some distance between her and them. Buggy then ran at Zoro, who was ready and keeping an eye on Buggy.

Zoro then attacked Buggy and cut him into pieces, the orange haired girl closed her eyes and I looked at them with bored yet a little curious eyes. I'm curious how Zoro will defeat him. His men stopped cheering him on, Zoro put his sword back and Buggy fell to the ground, no blood. Nothing.

"He didn't even try to dodge." Zoro said.

"What a weakling!" Luffy said.

"No way." The girl said and I sighed.

"It's not over yet." I said and they looked at me as I looked at Buggy's 'dead body'. His men then began to laugh.

"What's with them?" Luffy asked.

"Wh-what's going on? They're laughing even thought their Captain just got killed!" the girl said, I'm just gonna call her orange.

"Hey!" Zoro called and I saw Buggy get up, but his limbs were separated. "What's so funny?!" Zoro shouted. My eyes widened a little as I saw Buggy's hand with the knife fly at him.

"Zoro behind you!" I shouted but it was too late. The knife stabbed him in the back and I growled as blood seeped through his clothes.

"Zoro!" me and Luffy shouted and Orange looked at him shocked.

"What's with the hand?!" she asked.

"What the hell's going on?!" Zoro demanded and I growled at Buggy.

"Zoro, I told you he ate the Bara Bara Fruit. He can split his body and cutting him is useless!" I growled and crouched down glaring at Buggy. I then glanced at my collar, it won't let me fight to the fullest although that won't be necessary against Buggy.

"He put his body back together! I thought the Devil's Fruit's were just a myth." Orange said.

"A splitting man? Is he a monster?" Luffy asked, I almost anime fell. I turned to Luffy.

"You're rubber you Baka." I murmured and turned back to Zoro who was in the ground on one knee.

"I missed your vital organs, but that's still a pretty serious wound. The fight is over." Buggy said.

"Oi, cat girl!" I looked at Orange. "Why aren't you helping him?!" she asked me and I growled.

"Because it's his fight and I won't interfere unless he wants me to!" I said and she shut up. Buggy's men began to cheer him on.

"Way to go Captain!"

"Buggy! Buggy! Buggy!" they cheered.

I glared at Buggy and so did Luffy.

"Attacking from behind is cowardly you Big-nose!" Luffy shouted and it got silent, if the situation wasn't that bad I would have laughed my tail off. Buggy's men looked nervous and terrified because now Buggy was mad, hell. He's furious!

"Who're… you… calling… a big-nose?!" he shouted and threw his knife at Luffy.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted but I was faster, I caught the knife making my hand bleed a little.

"Amber…" Luffy said and I looked at him and nodded. He turned to Buggy and grinned.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" he said and I took the knife and broke it. Buggy laughed.

"Kick my ass? In your dreams!" Buggy said. "I'm gonna kill all four of you! How should I finish you guys off?" he asked laughing more.

"This is it. We're finished." Orange said and Luffy laughed loudly almost mocking them.

"Kill me, my ass!" Luffy shouted.

"Run, Zoro! Amber!" Luffy shouted and my eyes widened at him. He's got a crew member of a bounty from 400 milion and he isn't going to use the power to beat up Buggy?! It may sound weird but I'm happy. He isn't using me as a weapon like Buggy or any other would, he isn't saying anything about my bounty or powers or any information about the Grand line. I'm just another crew member to him, somebody who he has to protect. Even if he knows about the collar, I'm a normal member of the crew.

"They came here to save you, and now you're telling them to run?! What about you?!" Orange asked him. Luffy just smiled.

"Roger that." Zoro said and I I chuckled making Luffy look at me.

"I'm sorry Captain, but I think your fight with Buggy will have to be another time. First I need to get us out of here." I said and he nodded. I turned to see Buggy attacking Zoro.

"You fool! You won't get away!" Buggy shouted and I ran at him. He was about to clash knife and sword with Zoro but I got in between them.

"Go!" I said and Zoro nodded. Buggy then attacked me. I drew my sword and we began to fight, while Zoro ran over to Luffy, but stopped at the cannon and lift it up. I saw Zoro and then threw my sword into the air making his grip on his knifes loosen enough to cut his abdomen. He split up and I jumped over him, making a summersault in the process.

"Cutting me is completely useless 'Bloody Kitten'! You should know that!" he shouted and I ran over to Luffy and Zoro while he talked to himself.

"Hey! Don't ignore me like that!" Buggy shouted and Zoro lifted the cannon to the top making it fall and point at Buggy and his crew. He fell to his knee breathing heavily, I ran over to him and put a hand around my shoulder pulling him up.

"What are you doing?! Are you crazy?! The cannon is pointing right at us!" Buggy shouted, I turned to Orange.

"Oi! Light it up!" I said walking Zoro to Luffy.

"Huh?" Orange asked me, I looked at her.

"Now!" I said and she nodded.

"Okay!" she said.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! There is a special Buggy Bomb in there!" Buggy shouted and Orange lighted the cannon. Luffy laughed watching everything happen.

"She lit it! Wait! That's dangerous! Stop! Stop!" Buggy shouted. And we waited for the cannon to fire.

BOOOOOM

Chapter 5 is done! XD

Okay, it took a while but hey, I updated and it's longer! =D

Okay, I don't own anything.

I like the part with 'Laugh my tail off' normaly I would have put in 'Laugh my ass off' but tail was a little better at this moment.

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review!

I love reviews and they make me happy, tell me what you like and if anyone has ideas that they want in the story or would like to hear, tell me!

I'm listening- or should I say reading- anything you guys say – or should I say write- so don't be shy. Review! XD

BloodyMoonX XD


	6. Chouchou

Amber Pov.

Boooom

The cannon axploded, me and Zoro were trying to get away with Luffy in his cage.

"Oi, Zoro. You're injured!" Luffy said and I sighed.

"Shut up and sit tight. I'm doing this my way!" Zoro said trying to drag away the cage with his injury.

"Wha's with this guy?" Orange asked looking at Zoro, I frowned a little.

"Luffy," i said and Luffy looked at me "Who is she anyways?" I asked him.

"Oh, she's our navigator." He said and I rose an eyebrow.

"You get abducted by a bird, get yourself in a cage and find a navigator all in one day?" I asked blinking.

"This is insane! What the hell are you guys?!" she asked us.

"Move! You're in the way!" he said and hoisted up the cage, I walked behind him and got the other part of the cage.

"Dang, this thing is heavy." I said and lifted up the cage a little more, Zoro glanced back at me and sighed.

"Tanks." He said and I smiled nodding. We slowly walked away from the building where Buggy and his men were. We need to find a doctor for Zoro and I need to open this cage.

By now we entered the village and we were dragging Luffy's cage on the ground. We stopped at a point, letting Zoro rest. My ears perked up and I sniffed the air. I turned to the side and Zoro fell forward, my eyes narrowed.

There was a dog.

He was sitting in front of a building, with his tong out almost mocking us.

"What's with this dog?" Zoro asked, the dog had a angry expression. Luffy turned around in his cage.

"A dog?" he asked and began to drag his cage. He just pushed the cage forward and got to the dog. He was now in front of the dog, the dog didn't budge. Luffy then began to make funny faces to get the dog to react. But he didn't budge.

I helped Zoro up and set him down next to a shop.

"Oi, Zoro, Amber. He's just sitting there." He said and I stood up stretching a little. My tail swiping around and my ears perked up.

"Who cares. It's just a dog." Zoro said. Luffy turned back to the dog.

"Maybe he's dead." Luffy said and placed his finger on the dog's forehead and pushed a little. The dog didn't seem to like it, because the next moment he's biting Luffy's face off.

I blinked as Luffy began to shout a little panicked. Now the whole cage was jumping up and down.

"What are you doing?! Let go!" he shouted.

"You idiot! This is no time to screw around!" Zoro shouted and dropped to the ground. The dog sat back down in front of the shop and Luffy exhaled relieved.

"Damn dog." He sighed.

"I've lost too much blood." Zoro said and I sighed looking at them.

"You two are idiots." I said and my ears perked up hearing heals clack with the ground, I turned around to see Orange.

"Yo, navigator." Luffy said and she smiled taking out something.

"Here, take this. You did save me, after all." She said and the key to Luffy's cage dropped in front of him and the dog.

"It's the key to my cage! Did you get it just for me?" he asked her.

"Don't get the wrong idea. This just means were even now." She said and Luffy turned to take the key. Zoro grinned at her and I smiled, she returned the smile.

"I'm saved." Luffy said and got a horrified expression when the dog took the key and swallowed it. My eyes widened a little too. Orange had a frozen smile, Zoro looked a little panicked, I looked a little stunned with the frozen smiled and Luffy. He was panicked to the extreme.

"Damn you! Damn you, damn you, damn you! That wasn't food, you stupid dog! Spit it out! Come on! Spit the key out!" Luffy shouted while gripping the dog's neck and pulling him forth and backwards. The bars from the cage looked almost like rubber from the way he was pulling them and they way he was choking the dog.

"Dammit! Dammit Dammit! Don't swallow it!" Luffy repeated while choking the dog and making the whole cage rumble.

"HEY!" we turned around and saw a man with glasses and curly white hair. He looked mad at us. "Stop picking on Chouchou, you punk!" he shouted at Luffy. He walked closer to us and Luffy stopped choking the dog and looked at the man, while the dog barked.

"Chouchou?" he asked him.

"Who are you old man?" Zoro asked the man who was right in front of him.

"I am the mayor of this town! Who are you guys?!" he asked and I got a better look at him. He was wearing a brown armor, then I looked around and saw nobody…

"Oh, my. That's quite the serious injury. Could it be that you were attacked by Buggy? You should see a doctor." The man said.

The mayor told us about a doctor and I helped Zoro up but he said that he will only need some sleep and he will be fine. So we brought him to the mayors house and let him sleep.

Me and the mayor walked back to Luffy, Chouchou and Orange. I could feel the mayors eyes on me, more precisely my tail and ears. I glanced at him and he looked away. I smiled a little.

"It's okay, I'm a neko. It's normal to have a tail and ears for me." I said and he looked at me and smiled nodding.

"I don't see neko's every day, you see." He said and i nodded.

"It's okay." I said and we arrived at Luffy's cage.

"How's Zoro?" Luffy asked me.

"We were about to take him to the doctor, but he said that he will only need some sleep. So we let him sleep." I said and he nodded. I turned to Orange.

"What's your name?" I asked her, she smiled and laughed sheepishly.

"I'm Nami." She said and I smiled.

"My name is Amber." I said and she looked at my ears. "I'm a neko and yes I have ears and a tail." I said and she laughed sheepishly.

I looked at the dog, who yawned. Orange put a hand on his head and petted him.

"So, his name is Chouchou, huh?" she asked.

"Why is he just sitting there like that?" Luffy asked the mayor.

"He's guarding the store." The mayor said and I looked at him, then back at Chouchou.

"Guarding it?" Orange asked.

"Yes." The mayor said and Nami turned around.

"Oh, it's a pet food store!" she said and I looked at the closed store.

"That's right. The store owned was a good friend of mine." He said and walked inside. He brought a bowl of dog food and put it in front of Chouchou who began to eat.

"I come here to feed Chouchou in his stead." He said and I frowned.

"In his stead?" Nami asked.

"Yes. He died from an illness three months ago." He told us and brought back the dog food.

"So, the dog's waiting for his master to return?" Nami asked him.

"That's what everyone thinks." He said and I crouched down next to Chouchou.

"I disagree, thought." He said and looked at Chouchou "Chouchou is a smart dog. I'm sure he's aware that his master is dead." He said and Chouchou finished the food licking the bowl.

"Then why is he guarding the store?" Nami asked him.

"Because this is the place that reminds him of his master, a place of nice memories." I said and slowly petted Chouchou. Chouchou looked at me and licked my hand, I smiled slightly.

"Yes, because, to Chouchou, this store is a treasure. It reminds him of his loving master." He said while smoking his pipe.

"I keep trying to take him to a new home, but he won't budge." He said and Chouchou yawned. Chouchou took the bowl and brought it back to the mayor, he sat back down and didn't move. My ears perked up and I stood up looking at the direction I heard the noise coming from.

RAWR

Roaring could be heard from the other side of the street but you couldn't spot the animal that was making the sound.

"What's that roar?!" Nami asked and my eyes narrowed. The mayor began to panic.

"It's him! Beast Tamer Mohji!" the mayor shouted.

"A beast tamer? What are you talking about? W-wait a minute!" Nami shouted running after the mayor. I stood my ground ad glanced to see Luffy looking at Chouchou. He sighed.

"Something's coming. Give me the key already!" he said and I stood next to the cage glaring and growling at the huge lion in front of us. He cast a shadow over us and Luffy looked up.

"Oh, I see your friends except one has abandoned you. Just when you'd get away, no less." The weird looking guy said. I glared at him and he looked at me and grinned.

"It seems like I will have another kitten to Tame." I growled and snarled at him.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked him, he looked cocky.

"I'm the beast trainer from Buggy's crew, Mohji!" he said and Luffy looked at him with a straight face.

"But, you're wearing a really weird costume." Luffy said. The lion looked down on us with Mohji on top of it.

"That's rude! That's my hair!" he said pointing to his 'hair' and lion ears.

"That's even weirder." Luffy said with the same unimpressed look.

"You! Ever since I came here you've been restless. Don't you know how great I am?" he asked and I heard Chouchou growl at him.

"I am beast tamer Mohji! There is no animal in this world that I cannot tame!" he said and walked over to Chouchou.

"Shake." He said and I narrowed my eyes at him as Chouchou bit his arm and he began to dangle around with his arm and Chouchou hanging from it.

"You're going to die soon anyways. I have no interest in taming you right now. Tell me where Roronoa Zoro is." he demanded. I almost fell to the ground, real smooth.

"No!" Luffy said.

"Never." I growled.

"Kill them, Ritchie!" Mohji shouted. Then the lion attacked us, I was right in front of Luffy's cage and smirked. I glanced back at Luffy and he nodded, I jumped away at the last moment and Ritchie crushed the cage freeing Luffy.

"Alright! The cage is broken!" Luffy shouted and we jumped away, my eyes widened as Ritchie's paw came at us and swung us into a building making me and Luffy break a houses. I grunted.

"That surprised me. But I did get out of the cage." Luffy's voice made me open my eyes to see that he was holding me. He probably caught me when we were swung into the building, he's rubber so it doesn't cause as much damage as it would have given me some bruises.

"Are you fine?" he asked me, I nodded and sat up rubbing my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and he smiled. We stood up and I looked at the direction we came, flying. I narrowed my eyes and saw Luffy determined.

"Luffy," he looked at me

"Hmm?" he asked, I looked back at the direction of Mohji and Ritchie.

"He's mine." I said and he looked at me confused, I smirked.

"He said he can tame every animal on this planet, so I'm going to show him one kitten he won't be able to tame." He grinned and nodded.

"Oh, and you will fight Buggy, so let me have Mohji." I said and he nodded, with that big grin of his.

"Show him that he can't tame you!" he shouted and I snickered.

"How can you two still be alive?" we looked to our side and saw Nami and the Mayor.

"They're still alive?!" he asked shocked.

"Is it bad that we're alive?" Luffy asked them and I rose an eyebrow at them. This would have maybe given me some bruises but killed me? I would be ashamed of myself if this would have killed me.

"You two destroyed that entire house. It's strange that you're so lively still." Nami said.

"Really?" I asked her.

"What's your reason for coming to this city? Why are you involved with those pirates?" the mayor asked Luffy.

"I just found my reason. The map to the Grand line, and a navigator!" he said and we walked away.

"Amber, let's go! That guy in the costume said that he's after Zoro, kick his but!" he shouted and we ran to Mohji. As we ran we saw smoke in the distance, we stopped a few feet away from the shop. I looked down at Chouchou who was watching the shop burn, howling sadly.

What made it worse is that I could understand him.

'Noo! Master! Stop it! Nooo!"' was all he could shout. I looked at the ground and lifted my head into the air. I took a deep breath and exhaled knowing where Mohji is. I crouched down and jumped onto a roof, I knew Luffy was after me so I jumped further and landed a few feet away from Mohji and Ritchie.

"Hey, didn't I kill you back there?" he asked me and grinned, he and Ritchie turned to me "That's good, now I can tame you!" he said laughing, I held a firm expression.

"I'm not gonna die just because of that." I said and he placed his leg up and leaned with his arm on his leg.

"This time you will be tamed!" he shouted and jumped off of Ritchie, at this Ritchie jumped up into the air and ran at me with full speed.

"Like a lion can do anything to me." I said and crouched down on my arms and legs like a cat, my ears and tail flat for more stability and control. I ran at Ritchie and just as he opened his mouth a little I kicked up making his head go up in an instant. His head didn't fall off, what surprised me.

In no time I was above him and kicked down making him slam into the ground and jump off a foot or two. The next second I was down at the ground right in front of him, his eyes widened and I extended my claws gripping the sides of his face.

I jumped up making him go with me, I then pulled him into the air while I was in the air too. I was a few feet in the air with Ritchie above me, I then swung down as hard as I could making him slam into the ground making the ground shake a little. He didn't move, he was laying on the ground passed out.

"RITCHIE!" Mohji squeaked with tears running down his cheeks.

"Y-you're a monster!" he shouted at me, my claws were still extended and my teeth too, when I extend my claws my teeth do as well.

"I apologize for everything that has happened here!" he shouted and I stood up with my back to him.

"It doesn't matter if you apologize. Because Chouhou's treasure won't come back." I said turned to him with a glare. "That's why… I will kick your ass!" I growled at him. I was in front of him in seconds, he tried to take a step back but my fist was already in the air.

I slammed my fist into his jaw and hit him to the ground. I then began to hit him rapidly letting all my anger out, in no time all he was is a bloody pulp. I growled at him.

"Amber," I looked behind me with a glare and saw Luffy, my glared lessened and he looked at Mohji. "He's done, let's go." I nodded and followed him. I stopped and looked to the side, I saw a box of dog food and walked over to it. I crouched down and took it with me, Luffy had stopped and waited for me.

We silently walked back to Chouchou to see the store completely burned to the ground.

"Oh pirates, you're still alive?" we stopped and turned to Nami "I thought that lion would have eaten you two already. You're a pirate, you'll do the same things! Before you can gather more comrades to fight together. I'll kill you right here!" Nami shouted and ran at us.

"Ahh, stop that little girl!" the mayor said.

I ignored her and began to walk over to Chouchou, Luffy stayed behind talking to her, I didn't listen, I didn't care. I slowly stopped next to Chouchou and crouched down, I placed the dog food in front of him and Nami stopped ranting.

I then sat next to him and smiled slightly.

"That's all I could bring back. He ate everything else already. I know what it feels like to lose your treasure, to see it burn to the ground, but back then I couldn't do anything. You did. As much as I tried to fight, I couldn't." I said and looked at the remaining of the shop.

"You fought really bravely! Although I didn't see it, I can tell." I looked up and saw Luffy standing next to Chouchou smiling, he also smiled at me making me smiled back.

Chouchou then bit into the box of dog food and walked away. He stopped and looked back at us, he barked and the box fell. I smiled at him.

"You do your best too!" I shouted back and he barked again "Anytime!" I shouted and he walked away with the last box.

"Can you understand him?" I looked back and saw Luffy looking at me with a smile, I nodded.

"Yes." I saw the stars in his eyes.

"Sugoi!" he said and I laughed lightly. I then turned back to the remaining piece of the pet shop and looked at the ground.

"Luffy," I said and he looked at me still sitting next to me.

"Hm?" he asked, I turned to him with a determined expression.

"Beat up Buggy, real good." He smiled and nodded.

"I will." He said and we turned back to the shop. My ears perked up as I heard footsteps coming closer. It's Nami.

"I'm sorry about before." She said.

"Hm?" we didn't look at her.

"For thinking you two were bad." She said.

"No problem, you have your reasons." Luffy said and stood up dusting himself off.

"I don't want to hear them thought." He said and extended his hand to me, I took it and he pulled me up. I dusted myself off too and gave Nami a smiled which she returned.

"I'm so useless! Both Chouchou and the two brats fought hard! But I, the mayor can't do anything to save this town! " we turned to the mayor and ran to him before he can do anything rash.

"Mayor, calm down!" I said and he began to tell us how this city was made and everybody worked together to make the town to what it Is now. How all the people are important to him and how they are a treasure to him.

"I can't let them down!" the mayor shouted determined.

BOOOOOOM

Our eyes widened as another bomb was shot and destroyed a part of the town. The mayor looked almost broken.

"Even my house…" the mayor said and I looked at the destroyed part of the town and paled. Luffy must have realized the same thing because he shouted with horror.

"Ahh, Zoro was still sleeping inside!"

"Is he dead?" the mayor asked and we looked at the debris.

"Hey, Zoro! Are you still alive?!" Luffy shouted.

"What an awful way to wake someone up. I want to sleep some more." Zoro said and I sighed relieved. "Why is he still alive?" Namie asked.

"Thank goodness you're still alive." I said and smiled at him.

"Something like this is unforgivable. I can't take it anymore! They have no right to destroy our 40 year old work! I'm the mayor of this town! I will protect this town!" the mayo shouted and began to run to Buggy but Nami held him back.

"Wa… wait a minute, mayor!" Nami shouted.

"As a man, I must fight until death! Am I right brat?!" he asked luffy, I smiled at the brave mayor. He's willing to give his life for the town.

"That's right, old man!" Luffy shouted.

"Don't encourage him! What can you do against that guy! It's reckless! " Nami shouted at him.

"I know it's reckless!" he shouted and Nami let go, he ran in the direction where Buggy was. "Just you wait, Buggy the clown!" he shouted and I could smell salty water and it was not from the ocean.

"The mayor was crying." Nami said and I nodded.

"I can smell his tears." I said.

"Really? I didn't see it." Luffy said.

"Seems like it's getting crowded." Zoro said, Luffy laughed and I smiled.

"Looks like it." Luffy said.

"This is no time to laugh." Nami said.

"Don't worry. I like that old man. I won't let him die, neither will Amber. Right?" he looked at me and I nodded.

"He won't die, he will keep running this town." I said and Luffy nodded in agreement.

"If you say so…" Zoro said looking like he was never stabbed.

"Are you going too?! With a wound?!" Nami asked Zoro.

"An injury like this, hurts my name more than it hurts me." Zoro said.

"The blood has dried, you should be fine if you don't overdo it." I said and he nodded.

"Our destination is the Grand Line. We're going to get the map back from these pirates!" Luffy said and turned to Nami.

"Be our comrade, Nami." Luffy said and held his hand up, Nami gave him a hard look.

"I will not become a pirate." She said and slapped is hand. "But I will join you guys for the sake of our goals." She said and we smiled at her and turned to the direction of Buggy and the mayor.

"We have to hurry, I can hear a commotion." I said and they nodded.

"Ley's go!" Luffy shouted. We ran at the direction of Buggy and the mayor to see Buggy's hand holding the mayor by the throat. Luffy rushed in and grabbed Buggy's hand and squeezed it making him release the mayor and Luffy hold the mayor up.

"The guy with the straw hat!" Buggy shouted looking choked and a little afraid. Zoro was grinning at Buggy, Nami was smiling unsurely and I was smirking at him.

"As promised… I came to kick your ass!" Luffy shouted with a big smile.

Chapter 6 Is done. XD

I don't own anything!

Anyways, read, vote, comment and review! It makes me happy and makes my day. I hope you like Amber her fight, it wasn't long and hard but that shows how strong she is, or how strong Luffy is. Because she can't use more power that he can because of the collar. J

Anyways, review people!

BloodyMoonX XD


End file.
